losdeg
by avec-dignite
Summary: AU Nami has to defeat the 'League of Sanji's Devoted Ex-Girlfriends' to be able to date the guy. Though is he really worth all the trouble?
1. Prologue

_Okay, silly idea is very silly. This was inspired by Scott Pilgrim VS the World. Only now it features Nami VS the L(eague) O(f) S(anji's) D(evoted) E(x)-G(irlfriends). It's going to be an AU: Nami living together with Zoro and Luffy. Simple Life. Normal jobs. And an ordinary town. But, don't worry most of the strawhats will have their appearance. Spelling and/or grammar mistakes are possible, since this is only my second OP fic in English. But I still hope you'll like it. :)_

* * *

><p>AU It was supposed to be a nice and calm evening. Nami was invited to have dinner with her old friend Vivi down at the luxury restaurant 'The Baratie'. The cook appeared to be a good-looking and wealthy young man. Jokingly she asked to date him (or his money) – though she didn't know there were severe consequences. She had to defeat the "League Of Sanji's Devoted Ex-Girlfriends" to actually collect the reward, Sanji himself. But she hardly knew the guy, so he definitely wasn't worth fighting for...<p>

* * *

><p>LOSDEG<p>

Prologue

She never complained about how awful her life was at some points. Not that she could actually change a few aspects of her so called 'underwhelming daily routine'. Waking up at seven, having some coffee, taking a shower, getting dressed and heading to work – yeah, that sounded about right. At least her roommates proved to be some kind of distraction and she sometimes willingly tagged along at whatever they were doing. Though many times, she just found herself even more exhausted and worn-out when trying to handle the massive amount of stupidity her friends often encountered. They appeared to be like a natural magnet for all kind of 'shit-going-down' scenarios but now it drove her crazy, more than ever before. Sure, she wasn't in university anymore and probably not used to the harsh reality her new job offered. But she had expected that things would actually always be the same between the three of them. That she would actually never think their way of living was annoying or unsatisfying.

However, here she was, trying to ignore the headache keeping her awake for the last couple of hours, while she could hear Luffy and Zoro enjoying their weekly Gamer's Night down in the living room. Several voices reached the edge of her bedroom, reminding her that it would be fun to join them. Apparently Usopp and Chopper were paying a visit, as usual.

Nami threw a short glance at her alarm clock – 1 am. She really didn't like this. As much as she wanted to go down, unleash her anger in a massive explosion, and have the guys silent for a minute, she thought back to the time she was able to be with them. It was only two months ago; she was relaxing after her huge and very successful graduation, looking for a job, and enjoying her new found freedom. Why did everything have to be so different now?

She sighed and turned around to face the wall, pressing a pillow onto her temple in the process. At least she would be able to see Vivi again. She had called earlier to tell Nami that she was in town tomorrow and was planing to catch up on everything new. Not that there was much to talk about. But she was looking forward to hear from her, after all Vivi had always so much to tell. Altogether, Nami decided that tomorrow would be a great day. It was Friday after all.


	2. starter

LOSDEG

1. Starter

Friday afternoon. 3.30 pm. Although it was supposed to be her first really great day in weeks, she certainly couldn't help to be stressed out. At work, there had been several attempts from co-workers to get on her nerves when they had tried to assign their tasks to her. Those lazy bastards. Of course, there was not much she could do in that situation but to actually get along with it. Though, she swore that one day, they would be more than sorry for everything. She would definitely seek justice and double the payback. No, triple it.

While quickly imagining several bloody vengeance scenarios, Nami threw a short glance at her wristwatch. Vivi was kinda late. She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago and there was neither a call nor a text message. Strange. When Nami finally decided to call and check up on her friend, she heard a very familiar voice approaching her.

"Nami!", a young woman around her age was waving and seemed a little out of breath, "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I got stuck in a jam down at the airport. It was such a mess and when I finally got a cab it drove off into the wrong direction." Catching her breath, she gave Nami an apologizing look and opened her handbag in search of her cellphone: "I doubt you'd be successful with that. I tried to call several times but the Sim card seems to be locked. It's really such a nuisance. Everything's going downhill today."

"Tell me about."

"Oh, so you are mad.", Vivi lowered her head, looking rather ashamed, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you."

Nami quickly interrupted her apology: "Nah, you don't have to. It's not you I'm mad about. It's just that my day wasn't the ultimate pleasure experience either."

"Your new work?"

"Yeah. But let's not talk about it. Because, first of all, it is so great to see you again.", the orange-haired woman pulled the other closer to her, in order to give her a proper greeting, "It has been way too long."

Vivi smiled while responding to the friendly hug: "Right you are. But I still want to make it up to you. After all, I was half an hour late and left you waiting out here in the cold."

"You silly girl, you never change."

"Never.", both started giggling and decided to make the best out of the remaining day. Slowly they settled on clothes shopping after getting some coffee from the closest little coffee shop.

"So", Nami took a quick sip from her cup while rubbing the plastic surface to warm her fingers, "how long are you going to stay this time?"

"Unfortunately not long enough, I'll be gone tomorrow evening. Dad has a huge banquet organised at a new hotel in Yuba. So, of course he wants me to be there as well."

"Still as busy as always."

"I'm afraid so.", letting out a sigh, Vivi pushed Nami into the direction of a huge fashion store, "but let's hear from you. How are things with Luffy and Zoro?" Willingly Nami came along, although the store seemed to be a little out of her prize league. But accompanying her younger friend like this sure reminded her of the old days when the two of them went shopping almost every week. Before Vivi had to slowly get used to the life of a wealthy hotelier's daughter and heir that is.

"Well, you know them. They're the same as usual. Always looking for trouble and breaking the imaginary sound-barrier I have set up to actually be able to sleep once in a while."

The younger woman chuckled while remembering what it was like to spend time with them. Sure, they were quite noisy, especially when Usopp and Chopper were tagging along, but they were also sweet and caring friends she had been missing recently. "I can't wait to see them again. Hopefully they'll be surprised to see me.", Vivi turned around to face Nami, "You've not told them I would come, did you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare to miss their stunned faces when you come home with me later. Though Luffy does have a job now and might not be back by then."

"What? Really?", that statement sure surprised her, "Luffy? I thought he said he wanted to be free and not bound to the restrictions the working environment offered."

"I was surprised myself but it does fit him. Not like that other job he had before. This actually seems to work out quite well."

Not able to concentrate on anything around her, Vivi went through several jeans and t-shirts without really looking at them: "Now you got me hooked. What kinda job is it?"

"Well, to be honest. I don't really know what it's called but he works as an instructor or supervisor down at the outdoor adventure centre. The high ropes course seems to be his favourite."

Although one could say that it is was kinda hard imagining Luffy as an obligated worker, and in a very responsible position nonetheless, Vivi actually seemed more impressed than stunned: "Well, you're right. It _is_ the perfect job for him. At least, if I remember correctly, he always appeared to be in love with all sorts of adventures like that."

"Don't get me started on thinking what weird adventures the costumers must have with Luffy as their supervisor.",nervously Nami went through some nice looking shirts only to be put off by the ridiculously large number the prize tag displayed, "Probably more excitement than what they had expected in the first place."

As an employee started approaching the two women, they quickly sent him off and decided to move on to the next store. Nami sighed in relief. After all, that stuff was way too expensive and definitely not worth her money or time. They slowly changed the topic from one loveable idiot to the next. Zoro.

"And Zoro? Is he still with that strange police chick with the ugly glasses?"

"Vivi!", the orange-haired woman shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time, "What's up with you and relationship questions? You always, repeatedly always, ask that question when talking about Zoro."

"I can't help it.", she responded while grinning like a mad man, "But you gotta admit. These kind of topics are the most interesting."

Although Nami couldn't really agree, she decided it was best to just ignore that statement and continue to stroll along under the city arcades. This was Vivi after all. A rich and very beautiful young woman that men seemed to be naturally attracted to. She was basically surrounded by good-looking, wealthy, and charming men from all over the country, that adored every minute of her presence. Quite the opposite from what Nami had at this moment. Sure, she knew she was gorgeous and that some middle-aged perverts were undressing her with their eyes as soon as she stepped into a room. (Her workplace being the primary example) But of course, that was an entirely different subject. Maybe it would be kinda nice living Vivi's life once in a while. Men responding to her every command, having all the clothes money could buy, eating only the best food and not the microwave cuisine her roommates often chose, and most of all being praised for her sheer existence. Yeah, only once, that would be really nice.

"So what about you then?", Vivi's questioning look suddenly brought her back to reality and made her gulp in confusion: "Huh?"

"About you.", the younger woman repeated, "Are you currently dating somebody?"

"Vivi!", an angered flush appeared on Nami's cheeks indicating that this was a rather delicate subject.

"I was only asking. But I guess, it's still the usual with you."

"Yeah, and I like to keep it that way.", with that the topic was closed and she eagerly walked into the next store without waiting for Vivi's approval.

"You really never change.", quickly the blue-haired woman followed her friend and both started to look through some shelves and hangers but couldn't settle on anything new in the end. Their conversation was brought back to Zoro, but this time without the nagging about his girlfriend.

After a few hours, they were both incredibly tired and took a short rest on a nearby bench. Enjoying another cup of coffee they had earlier purchased.

"Well, this was exciting!", Nami let out a sigh and stretched her legs that had surely been almost as tired as herself.

"Sure was.", Vivi agreed and placed her cup onto her womb, "Although we both were kinda unsuccessful. How come you didn't buy anything?"

"It's not my season, I guess"

A moment of delicate silent fell over the two women, leaving each to their own thoughts. This day had really been like back in the good old days and was actually turned into a nice new memory of their friendship. Vivi skimmed over the two shirts she had bought and was very pleased with her taste though she did feel kinda bad for Nami. Earlier, she'd seemed to take a liking to that silk blue skirt but didn't buy it. Even if it did look so good on her. Thinking back to her promise, Vivi wanted to buy it as a present, but Nami insisted she didn't. Silly girl. But as a matter of things, she had not forgotten about her apology.

"Nami?", turning around to face her friend, Vivi carefully placed her cup onto the wooden plank, "Could I use your phone for a minute? Please?"

"Yeah, sure", not wanting to move even an inch from the comfortable position she was in, the orange-haired woman simply tilted her head a little indicating a direction, "It's in my bag. Just help yourself."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It was rude to be eavesdropping on others, so Nami just closed her eyes for a second. Leaving every thought behind. And simply enjoyed the moment she had all to herself. Vivi appeared to be running a telephone marathon and took longer than expected but that didn't bother her in the slightest. At least, for now. As the other woman started laughing in a very unusual fashion, that one might think she won the Nobel Prize or something equivalent, suspicion began to grow. What on earth was she doing? When Nami finally decided to check in on the conversation, Vivi closed the phone and handed it over to her.

"Thanks again."

"Err, no problem.", she was anxious to know what the last part was all about and confusingly examined Vivi's expressions, "Is something wrong, you seemed to be überhappy just now? Did something happen I should know of?"

Slowly Vivi turned her attention back to her cup of coffee, that dimensional smile still on her lips, and jumped up from her position: "I hope you're as hungry as I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?", only more confusion from the other side.

"Well, like I said. I hope you are hungry, because right now I'm starving and I just happened to get us a last minute reservation at the Baratie."

Vivi's eager enthusiasm could sometimes really be a pain. It wasn't helping that she had already made up her mind and was grinning like if she had in fact won the Nobel Prize. What a disaster. Although this day had just been starting to be good.

"I'm sorry, Vivi. I admit I'm kinda hungry too. But really? The Baratie?", Nami was nervously raising an eyebrow, "You know how expensive it is in there. I could hardly even pay for a glass of water, nonetheless for the table. Can't we just go have some French Fries or something?"

"French Fries?", the younger woman was indignant, "Nami, really? Trust me, you won't even miss the thought of eating cheap French Fries once you've had the _bœuf bourguignon._ That's my favourite by the way. And you don't have to worry about the payment. It's all on me."

Nami wanted to protest, but was quickly interrupted: "After all, I still need to make it up to you. And food is just the best way to say I'm sorry."

"You're still thinking about that?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't invite you every once in a while. And besides, that place is great, I used to go there with Dad when I was younger. His cooking is probably almost as bad as Luffy's microwave food or Zoro's self-made rice balls. So we often went to eat at different restaurants. The Baratie is just my favourite in this town."

"And probably the most expensive one, too."

Vivi was reaching out to grab Nami's left arm and have her stand up as well: "Don't worry about that. It's fine. Really. I insist that you come along and have a good time. We already got a table for two, so now you really don't have a choice."

"I guess, I really don't...", a little uneasy about the sudden turn of events, Nami slowly returned a shy smile and declared defeat, "But I won't be eating any snails if that's what you want."

"Oh, they're not as bad as you think they are."

"Vivi!"

"Ok, ok. But trust me, it's good. No matter what you'll order.", she enjoyed her triumph and quickly the both of them were heading towards the city harbour, "Besides, I think that Luffy would love it down there."

"Your deposit account would do, too."

.,.,.

It was just as expected. Fancy. Gorgeous. Expensive. Everything in here seemed to scream: Look at me, I'm worth more than your annual salary. Starting from the parking lots, to the last piece of decoration; it was like entering a whole new world. Although Nami had been accompanying Vivi several times on occasions like this, the amount of pure luxury was always hard to get used to. Sometimes it made her nervous and uncomfortable. Just like right now. Wishing to be part of the high class life and actually living constantly in that standard, were two entirely different things. After some over the top nonsense at the entrance (Vivi seemed to be a well known guest), both were seated at a table direct next to the crystal-like picture-window, combined with a perfect view onto the city harbour and a personal place card on their seats. Their names were written in golden letters nonetheless. Of course! Silly girl, did you really expect anything less from such a place?

"And? Do you like it?", Vivi asked as she was about to hand over her coat.

"Err.. mm... It's fancy?", with her thoughts being disrupted, Nami eyed the restaurant once more, before her coat was also taken to the coat rack, "And really pretty."

Leaving behind all the doubts of misuse of money, she was actually able to give this place the credit it deserved. Although it sure was very extraordinary, it didn't feel like it was exaggerating with kitsch. Everything seemed organised and harmonised with the surroundings. The lights of the harbour, the elegant but quiet music in the background, the adjustments of the tables. All was playing perfectly into the hands of comfort and pleasant atmosphere. And besides, this was what Nami wanted. A slice of Vivi's soigné life.

"I'm glad you like it. You can order whatever you want.", reassuring her once more that this was a moment to relax and to enjoy, the younger woman was quickly skimming over the evening menu, "I guess I'm having my favourite just as always. The c_ousinat_ soup, then the _bœuf bourguignon_ and some _beignet aux pommes_ for dessert." With that she was satisfied and closed the menu, looking at a rather puzzled Nami on the other side of the table, holding the card upside down.

"Why is everything in French? What the fu-"

"Oh, I forget about that.", a little embarrassed Vivi took the Menu card and turned it into the right position, "But I can help you. Just tell me what you need to know."

"Everything?"

Before the younger woman could even explain that _entrée_ meant _starter_, she heard a very familiar voice approaching their table from the back of the restaurant.

"Oh, so it was not just a rumour.", a tall, young man dressed in a fancy black suit was standing before Vivi, taking a bow and presenting her a bottle of, what appeared to be, red whine, "Miss Vivi. May I have the honour to welcome you to our humble establishment. We are truly blessed to be at your service."

He took her hand, placed a small kiss on its back and flashed a smile in her direction: "May I offer you a glass of this fine Merlot to share my true gratitude?"

"Sanji!", without a second thought Vivi grabbed the man by his neck and pulled him closer to her, hugging him like it was the last thing she ever wanted to do, "It's great that you're working tonight. I'm so glad. When I called they told me you weren't there and I thought that it would be kinda sad not seeing you while I'm in town."

"When I heard you were coming it was only a small rearrangement in the schedule, after all I promised you that I'd be here next time you came by. And", his attention suddenly shifted to a very stunned, utterly quiet Nami, "I see you bought a friend along." As fast as he was praising Vivi's beauty, he rushed over to the other side of the table and greeted Nami in the same, over the top fashion: "Your beauty knows no boundaries. It is my honest pleasure to be at your service and turn your evening into an experience you shall never forget. I wish that you accept my humble present and if I can be of any help do not hesitate to call me."

His smile was as perfect as the rest of this building. Pearly white and dazzling at the same time. It was like Nami had entered some sort of strange, surreal dream and she feared that she would wake up at any given moment now. But fortunately she didn't. Or maybe she was really quite unfortunate? Vivi just continued to smile and have everybody close to her drowning in her complete happiness. It was indeed like a dream and very phantasmagoric. Almost terrifying one might say. Quickly she reconquered the man's attention: "Sanji, it just happens that we are in fact in need of a little help." Pointing at the menu in her friend's hand, she explained: "This is Nami's first time eating at a French restaurant. Maybe you have some advice for us. You probably know better than me what she might enjoy."

He responded with a smile and moved even closer to Nami in order to have a better look on the card. "Very well. Since this is your first time I'll only allow the best dish to be ordered. As a starter I would suggest this", his finger was pointing onto some italic letters, "It's called _bisque de crevettes_, or shrimps bisque. Then I think you should stick with seafood and have some _gratin au homard,_ that's lobster au gratin and for dessert..." He was taking a moment thinking about his options before his finger found another box of italic letters: "Something sweet for dessert like this. A _parfait aux fraises, _or strawberry parfait in English. Though then I have to reconsider with the wine. A white one is definitely the better option."

Smiling again in this ungodly self-assured fashion, he seemed to be scanning Nami's face for approval of his choices. Before he could ask her if everything was all right, she quickly closed the menu and decided to just go along with whatever he'd suggested: "I guess that settles it. Thanks." She honestly didn't know what she wanted, all she knew was that she was indeed very hungry. And seafood would have been her preference all along; after all, as a normal person she rarely had the opportunity or the patience to enjoy and to cook it. Responding with a small smile herself, she took a closer look at the man standing next to her. His looks and attire matched the surroundings perfectly and his slightly exaggerated act was also what one might expect from this kind of restaurant. Before he turned his attention back to Vivi, his gallant smile was directed at her once more: "Might I suggest that, as much as I would enjoy to be in your company, instead of explaining our list of wines in detail I simply choose the one most fitting. After all, it should be a good first impression."

Not able to find a good answer, Nami just nodded and listened quietly to the rest of the conversation between him and Vivi. She had already decided and things were much easier on her side. When the man was gone, the two of them quickly continued their conversation.

"That surprised me.", Nami eyed the now closed menu card once more and kept thinking that she had never settled on anything so fast before, "You really seem to know everybody in this place. First the guy at the entrance. Now even the waiter. All men simply adore you."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"It's true that I know some people. After all I've been eating here very often. But Sanji is no waiter."

"He's not?", Nami was very surprised and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nope.", that awfully jubilant smile on Vivi's lips appeared again, simply torturing Nami in anticipation.

"Well.", she leaned back and tried to read the other woman's expressions, "Who is he, if he's not a waiter? And how do you know him?"

"He's actually the sou-chef and the son of the owner. Well, more like the adoptive son, but he's still quite high-ranking and respected. I was surprised myself that he would come and take our orders all by himself. Heck, I was surprised he even changed shifts to be here. But he's always been like this so I shouldn't give it too much thought."

Nami's eyes suddenly increased in size. She would have never expected the sou-chef of a place like this to be that young. What was he, like 25 or 26? Not much older than herself, that's for sure. "So how come you know such an 'awesome' guy?" The emphasis she put on the last two words was a little ironic, but at the same time she couldn't hide the fact that she was impressed. A person almost her age was already at the top of his league and appeared to be enjoying his work, nothing compared to the things she had achieved until now. Though the whole thing seemed still a little unbelievable and surreal.

Vivi giggled a little before she replied: "Yeah. Awesome might be a good way to describe him, although I prefer to call him charming and determined."

"Oh? And why?"

"Well, I've known Sanji for quite some time now and he's always been very sincere and sweet,"

"It still doesn't explain how you've met him."

This time Vivi was almost laughing uncontrollably: "The way you're asking me almost makes me think you're kinda interested in him."

"No way!", the response was harsh and louder than intended, "You know I'm not going to jump into another tragic relationship. Stop looking for clues and details which aren't even there!"

"Ok, ok.", Vivi quickly decided to back down and just continue the conversation in a normal way, "I would have honestly been surprised if you had been interested. Though Sanji would probably not be an awful choice. In fact, he would be more than what most women can handle."

As she noticed Nami's menacing glance, she closed this edge of the subject and answered her original question: "Anyway. How do I know him? The first time I met him was in Kindergarten. You know that before I went to high school with you guys, I was attending this private school in the historic district? It was actually a combined education centre with Kindergarten, elementary, middle and high school combined. There I met him. Though we were not in the same class. He's three years older after all, but we had some language courses together."

"Oh, so that's all?"

"Haha, talk about interested.", Vivi leaned back as she watched one of the waiters approaching their table, asking for drinks and quickly disappearing again, "No, not at all. But if I continue to talk about Sanji it would only resolve in me constantly praising him. And I doubt you'd want that."

"I don't mind this time."

The younger woman was in fact very surprised, but managed to ignore sassy remarks about her friend's relationship status. Though little did she know that Nami was already more interested than she was admitting to be.

* * *

><p>So first chapter. I finally made it. Though it's more of a set-up. The real action starts next time. I've never been to a fancy restaurant before, but I've been to a French restaurant. In France. ;D It's really nice. And as my sister always says, snails aren't as bad as one might thing they are.<p>

I'm still not very confident about my English. So if you notice some mistakes or know a good beta reader to help me a little, I'd be very happy if you tell me. :3


End file.
